How did it come to this?
by Rubytears101
Summary: Soul didn't expect to find Kid's journal... after reading it, it sends them both down a spiraling path. Warnings: Lemons, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe... another one.**

**Chapter warnings: Swearing, brief mentions of yaoi.**

Soul Eater Evans knocked on Death the Kid's front door. Maka kicked him out of the house for the night with a backpack full of clothes and a pillow, because all the girls were having a slumber party. Since Blackstar was out in the mountains training, Kid was his last and final choice.

The door opened to reveal a half awake Kid, in black short shorts and a ruffled white button up shirt. He looked up at Soul with half lidded eyes. "Yes Soul? What is it?" he yawned.

_'That… so fucking adorable.'_ Soul thought to himself before shaking his head. "Uh, Maka kicked me out because the girls are having a sleepover. And since BS is God-knows-where, I was hoping…" Soul sighed. "Can I stay the night? I won't make much noise or try to intrude to much."

Kid's eyebrows furrowed together, and he stood for a few minutes in thought, eyes still half lidded. "If you don't mind sleeping in my room, then you can stay."

Soul almost dropped his pillow from what he was hearing. "W-What?"

"We're remodeling the bedrooms and the living room, so unless you want to sleep in one of the girl's rooms…"

"No!" Soul shook his head furiously. "I-I'll sleep with you." He internally sighed, his face turning pink slightly.

"It sounded so wrong when you said that." Kid giggled. Soul looked down at the slightly shorter boy, face turning pinker than before. "Come on then…"

* * *

Kid went to take a shower before bed, so Soul was left to explore the shinigami's room. Soul found weapon holsters, weird pictures, and was careful to put everything back _exactly_ the way it was before… until he came across a black leather book.

Soul opened it and started reading.

**Dear Journal, Day 1,**

** I did it again, I cut my arms. Symmetrically of course. Ever since I found out about… it, I can't seem to stop. I'm unsymmetrical trash, a Kishin-Shinigami half-breed. Not to mention my little crush.**

** Dear Journal, Day 2,**

** I can't stop. I tried to tell people, drop hints, but none of them can see the pain I'm in. I think subconsciously, I want to be saved. By who, I cannot say, but I hope he notices soon. There, I admit it, I'm gay.**

** Dear Journal, Day 3,**

** I can't let Liz and Patty become my weapons. I have just found out the horrifying truth about Death Scythes.**

** Dear Journal, Day 4,**

** I can't get over it. I can't get over ****_him_****. No matter how much I try, no matter how many times I look away, I can't stop looking back.**

Soul heard footsteps and he quickly placed the journal back where he found it and sat down on the bed.

Kid walked into the room in the same black shorts as earlier, but this time, he was shirtless. Soul stared at Kid's arms, and sure enough: there were symmetrical cuts running up the pale skinny limbs.

"Kid… stop." Soul said in a deep voice. Kid looked up at the weapon, eyes full of confusion before looking down and seeing his arms.

"…Don't tell the others Soul." The shinigami whispered.

"Why? I thought you wanted-" Soul's eyes widened as he came to a realization. _'Oh my god… I'm the one he has a crush on.' _

**FUCK YES. YAOI FO DA WIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleh.**

**Chapter Warnings: Mentions of yuri.**

Soul sat down on the edge of the balcony. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to go out for some air.

_ 'I wonder what the deal with the Death Scythe's is… and did it say that Kid was half Kishin?'_ Soul sighed, deep in his thoughts. _'I'll ask him in the morning…'_

* * *

A very sleepy albino found his way to the kitchen in the morning, in nothing but his red boxers. Kid had his back to Soul, so the older had the element of surprise.

He quietly made his way across the kitchen and rested his head on the other's shoulder, making the shinigami jump.

Kid was wearing a pink apron, matching slippers, black shorts, and a white button up shirt.

"Jesus Soul, don't scare me." Kid scolded, a pout on his face. "Now shoo, I'm cooking." He pushed Soul out of the kitchen and into the hallway, shutting the kitchen door. "And put some clothes on!" Kid yelled through the door, making Soul chuckle.

* * *

"So, what did you make?" Soul put his arms down on the island, glancing at Kid, who was bright red.

"K-Keep in mind I don't cook very often." Kid muttered, looking at the ground and fiddling with the end of the apron.

Kid turned around and brought a plate back to the island with a plate full of waffles, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice. "Do you like waffles?" Kid muttered.

Soul chuckled quietly before singing "Yes I like waffles~", making Kid stare at him in confusion. "…Nevermind."

After breakfast Soul got a text from Maka.

**To: Soul**

** From: Maka**

** Guess what?! We're going shopping for two months in Tokyo since it's Summer vacation! Also, Tsubaki asked me out! :D**

Soul chuckled, knowing that Maka had had a crush on the other girl for a little while now. To be honest, he was happy for her.

"Hey Kid, the girls are going shopping for two months, so it looks like we're on our own until Blackstar is back in town."

Kid shook his head, making Soul stare at him in confusion. "I-I have to redo an exam today… I failed the last one, so I have to make it up."

Soul nodded, understanding completely. But his mind was set on what could happen over Summer…

**Lol I 3 Tsubaki x Maka. THIS PAIRING NEEDS MORE LUV.**

**So does Soul x Kid! Review? For me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry updates are slow.**

**Chapter Warnings: Swearing, Slightly mention of yaoi... and not just from Kid & Soul...**

Soul glanced at the clock in Kid's room for what seemed like the 12th time. He finally gave up and decided to walk to the school.

* * *

He saw a certain blue haired assassin strolling out of the school as he walked up the steps. "Hey Blackstar!" he called out to his best friend.

"'Sup Soul?" Blackstar greeted his friend.

"What are you doing back, I thought you were in the mountains."

"Yeah, and I'm going right back. I just had to take a make-up exam."

"Oh, okay. I was wondering, have you seen Kid? He said he was taking the exam." Blackstar gave his friend a worried look.

"Soul, Kid wasn't one of the people taking the test." Soul frowned at his friend's words.

"Maybe he didn't show up…"

"No, I mean: He wasn't suppose to take the retake. They put a list of names on the board, and Kid's wasn't on there."

Soul stared at his friend wide eyed. _'Where could Kid be?' _He wondered, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Hey Soul, you alright?"

"Fine." Soul answered, but was still having deep thoughts about where Kid might be. "Listen Blackstar, I've got to go, but good luck on your training." He muttered before walking off.

When he was sure he was out of Blackstar's sight, he took of running. He looked at all the places Kid might be; he checked the park, and the town square. As he ran through the market, he almost ran directly into Crona, who was carrying a bag of groceries.

"Ah Soul, are you okay?" Crona asked, looking at his friend with dark, worried eyes.

"No time Crona, got to go." Soul muttered, dashing past the weapon-meister. He ran down the streets and finally stopped near an alley to catch his breath.

Inside the alley, he heard a soft groan. Soul followed the voice and saw Kid, lying on the ground. His hair was matted with drying blood and his face was bright red from someone hitting him. Whoever hit him held him down pretty rough too, because there were bruises on his wrists.

"Kid…" Soul groaned out in a hoarse voice, collapsing next to the other. He didn't know exactly how long he had been running, but he had searched half of the town and the only break he got was stopping to move around Crona.

Kid was barely conscious, but still responded to Soul. He extended an arm to reach for the other. Soul lifted his arm and intertwined their fingers.

Soul smiled before falling into darkness.

* * *

He sat straight up before groaning loudly in pain. He looked around to see that he was back in Kid's room. Stein sat next to bed, twisting his screw.

"Ah, you're awake. The reason you're having chest pains is because you strained a lung. You waited to long to take a breath." Stein continued to stare. "Luckily for you, Crona followed you and had to give you air for you to survive. Then he brought you and Kid to me." The man explained carefully.

Soul stared at Stein for a minute before realization hit him, he grabbed the front of Stein's shirt before wincing in pain again. "Where's Kid?!" He yelled in a hoarse voice.

"It's not wise to yell Soul."

"I don't give two fucks about the rules, I want to know where Death the fucking Kid is!"

"…Soul?" a quiet voice whispered at the doorway. Soul looked over in the direction of the voice, and there stood Kid.

Soul leapt out of bed and ran to Kid, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. "I was so worried."

"The hug would be nice Soul… if you had pants on."

Soul looked down to see he had no pants… or boxers, of any kind. Soul shrieked like a girl and covered himself. He turned his head and glared at Stein.

"You pervert! Did you molest me in my sleep?!"

"No. You were in a comatose state for two days. You had to be panned."

Soul covered his face with his free hand. "I… have never been… so embarrassed."

Kid patted Soul's shoulder. "It's okay Soul, I had to sponge bathe you if it makes you feel any better."

"You know it doesn't!" Soul barked out. "I'm going to find some clothes." He muttered before walking around Kid to go into the hallway.

Right when he walked into the door he ran into Crona, who shrieked like Soul did a minute ago.

Soul ran past the other and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped in.

_'Kid saw every part of me…' _Soul shook his wet white hair, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. _'…For some reason I'm embarrassed… maybe it's because _he _has a crush on me?'_

_'Or maybe it's because of my crush on him?' _A tiny voice whispered in his head. Soul's red eyes widened.

_'Is the voice right? Do I really have a crush on Kid?'_

**Hehehe... Crona kissed Soul. xD**

**Not really, he was just giving him air. :3 This chapter made me giggle when I was writing it. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I kinda died for a while. Slow updates because school is starting again next week. O_o**

**Chapter Warnings: YAOI! FUCK YEAH!**

Soul sat on the couch in the living room, which was finished being remodeled. His leg bounced up and down subconsciously. The albino was in such deep thought that he didn't even notice that Crona was sitting next to him reading a book.

'…Should I tell Kid about my crush? If so, when and where should I tell him? Maybe he got over me already, I don't know how old that journal is…'

Soul groaned and smacked his forehead on the coffee table in front of him.

'What would Lord Death think? Does he even know that Kid is gay? Would he kill me for trying to date his son?'

"…Soul? Are you okay?" Crona asked quietly next to him. Soul groaned in response, not even bothering to remove his head from the table. "…Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"I like somebody."

"…Okay…"

"And I know for a fact this person likes me back…"

"Are you sure? Maybe you are getting the wrong readings." Soul turned his head slightly to look at the pink haired boy.

"No, I read his diary." At this comment, Crona exhaled a little to deeply and his face relaxed a little.

Soul narrowed his eyes at him. "Did you think I was talking about you?" Crona ignored the question.

"So if you know that this person likes you, what's the problem?"

"It's a boy. And he is kind of a big deal." Crona's eyes widened at the response.

"Is it... is it Kid?" Soul simply nodded in response. "Soul… just tell him. I would refrain from telling Lord Death for now though."

Soul smiled and hugged his friend, making the other squirm uncomfortably. "I just got to find a way to confess now!"

* * *

"Where are you taking me Soul?" Kid asked, a blindfold over his eyes. He continued to hold the other's hand. "Am I going to be dropped in an ice cold pool or something?"

"Okay Kid… stand here and don't move." Kid resisted the urge to peek, and he heard Soul walked a way a few feet. "You can take off the blindfold now."

Kid took off the blindfold and put a hand over his mouth in shock. They were standing in the middle of a park with a gazebo and a fountain.

There were lights everywhere, strung up in the trees, around the fountain. It was a truly beautiful sight. "What is this Soul…?"

Kid looked around but the other was nowhere to be seen. He felt a sudden tap on his right shoulder. "Soul-" he began as he turned around but was interrupted by soft lips against his.

When they pulled away Kid just stared at him in shock. "Soul…?" The other looked up at him with soft red eyes, his face tinted pink slightly.

"…Kid… I like you, a lot. You're adorable, have a great personality, and you're overall a fun person." Soul glanced away before returning his eyes back to Kid's. "So… give me a chance?"

Kid wrapped his arms around Soul's neck, causing Soul to put his on the other's waist.

"Most defiantly." Kid smiled before connecting their lips for the second time.

**See you guys soon hopefully~!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Sigh*... I'm moving.**

**Chapter Warnings: *Sigh*...**

Soul smiled upon entering the kitchen and seeing his boyfriend cooking. The albino snuck up on Kid and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Soul…" The shorter breathed.

"Can you help me Kiddo?" Said boy turned around to look at Soul. He had no shirt on, and was in his red boxers. Kid stared at the blood stained bandages on Soul's chest. Which brought back memories of when he woke up.

* * *

He shot up into a sitting position. Sweat dripped off the ends of his multicolored hair, his yellow eyes wide and frightened. Death the Kid observed his surroundings… he was back in his room.

"How did I get back here?"

"Ah, you're awake." A familiar voice said from next to the bed. Kid glanced at Crona, who was sitting in a chair.

Kid grabbed Crona's collar and pulled the other's face toward his. "Where the fuck is Soul?!"

"He's in surgery." Crona pressed his lips into a thin line. "He strained a lung looking for you. Stein needs to hook Soul up to a machine and everything."

Kid's yellow eyes stung with tears that he refused to let fall. "Take me to him."

* * *

The young shinigami stood with his hand against Stein's medical room window. The doctor finished about an hour ago, but for some reason Kid's feet were glued to the ground.

"I can't… I- … I just-… Soul…" Kid let the tears fall, and he let out a small hiccup noise, before turning around and rested his head on Crona's shoulder. The other seemed surprised, but put one hand on his friend's back for comfort. "…I love him." Kid choked out, confessing his love about the scythe.

The small hand on Kid's back patted him twice. "I'm sure he loves you too Kid…" The fragile voice cracked, tears falling from Crona's eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be okay…" The pink haired boy re-assured.

* * *

When Soul woke up, Kid could sense it. It was like a part of him was missing when Soul was in a coma, and when he woke up, he felt whole again.

Kid sighed deeply, and went upstairs to get the new bandages. "Okay Soul…" He unwrapped the old bandages and wrapped the other ones slowly.

The black and white haired boy smiled sweetly, and kissed Soul's head. "Don't ever leave me Soul… please…"

Soul looked up at the other from his spot on the floor. "Why would I do that? You're all I need." He smiled, kissing Kid lovingly.

Kid smiled inwardly, hoping the Soul kept his promises.

***Sigh*... I have to leave my Neshama... Sky... I'll miss you so much...**

**I feel these things when you're with me...**

**Leaving you fills my heart with regret...**

**I shall cry you a sea...**

**I'm so glad we met.**


End file.
